Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to systems and methods for determining availability of a user based on mobile device status.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile users may be billed for calls that go unanswered or are otherwise uncompleted. As such, before placing a call to a mobile user, a caller may wish to know whether the user is available. More specifically, the caller may wish to know if the mobile user they wish to call (i.e., the callee) is busy on another call. Currently, to determine a user's presence, the status of a user's mobile device, for example the callee's device, is sent to a server and stored on the server. If another user wishes to connect with the callee device, the callee device status is sent to requesting party from the server. This typically requires an active server that registers devices and that monitors the status of devices. The use of an intermediary server requires more resources and takes more time that if the devices were able to directly obtain a status from each other.
Thus, there is a need for improved peer-to-peer systems and methods for determining availability of a user based on mobile device status.